Love Maze
by GabbiCalabrese
Summary: When Lissa is turned rather than Dimitri, Rose grows into depression. In an attempt to rescue Rose from such horrible places, Dimitri takes her away to live in a small Moroi-less town: Forks Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, ANOTHER fanfic! I just have so many ideas! :D Except this one is a crossover and I'm really excited! It's going to explore the perspectives of many minds(though mostly Rose's), and well…I'm just really excited! Enjoy!**

_Setting the scene:_

_This story takes place only a few weeks after Shadow Kiss. Only, rather than Dimitri turning Strigoi, it was Lissa who was turned. Rose spent the three weeks following in her room or Dimitri's room being depressed. _

_It is also somewhere between Twilight and New Moon. Edward was actually able to read Bella's thoughts though, but they still fell in love. _

I opened my eyes slowly and unwillingly, only to be greeted with the sun's bright rays shining through the window.

I sat up in Dimitri's bed and searched eagerly for his face. He was the light at the end of the tunnel. After Lissa had been turned Strigoi, I could hardly function. It took hours for all of the guardians to pry me away from Lissa's bed and even after that Dimitri had to be with me to make sure I ate or slept. It was agonizing, and the three weeks, two days and sixteen hours that had passed since had not made it any more bearable.

Only Dimitri had. He held me when I cried and sometimes, when I was desperate for sleep, he would hum tunes into my ear, allowing me to drift off. After the first three nights of heart-wrenching nightmares, Dimitri had even come up with the idea to have Adrian visit me in my dreams every night just so that they stayed away.

I would have felt bad for making Adrian exert such strength and always using spirit. But I couldn't feel anything besides my heart breaking more and more each day. Everything I looked at or thought about somehow brought my mind back to Lissa. It didn't help that the bond was gone. It was a constant reminder of the loss.

So where was Dimitri? I looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and forced myself out of bed. Time may not have healed the wounds I was left with, but I was slowly progressing. I was at least able to form coherent thoughts again. I was even able to hold back the crying with enough effort. Sometimes I forced myself to go out into the real world—forced myself to interact with my other friends—though that was not easy at all. They were my strongest reminders of Lissa. Especially Christian.

I went to the bathroom. A nice hot shower seemed like a good idea. Dimitri, knowing me so well, had predicted I would do exactly that and before I could even get my clothes off, I noticed a piece of white paper taped to the shower door. I groaned as I pulled it off and read it:

Roza,

Clean yourself up and then meet me in the guardian headquarters. We need to talk.

-Love,D

I groaned again and threw the note away, proceeding to the shower. Afterwards, I threw on the first pair of jeans I saw, along with a T-Shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and sprinted towards the meeting place, eager to see my prince charming.

I opened the door to see a grinning Dimitri. "You're up earlier than I expected." He said and reached his arms out for me.

I slipped onto his lap. The only good thing about the situation was that Dimitri and I had an open relationship now. Nobody at the Academy really judged us, most likely because they felt too bad for me loosing Lissa.

I wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but I know that Dimitri was forced to tell Alberta about our relationship. I think she was wondering why I was always in his room.

He gave me a quick kiss and in that instant it was easy to pretend that nothing was wrong. "You said we need to talk?"

"Yes, we do." The hint of his accent always caused my heart to beat erratically.

"Well," I sighed. "Go ahead."

"Don't sound so excited," he laughed. I glared at his glorious face.

He hugged me tighter and his breath was suddenly on my neck, giving me goose bumps. "We're leaving. Just the two of us," he whispered in my ear. I froze. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Where?"

"It's a small town. It's called Forks. Hardly anyone lives there. Certainly no Moroi or dhampirs. I figured it would be good for you."

Suddenly, I was able to feel something other than grief. It was small, and it was only a slight tingle in the back of my mind. "We're leaving?" I had to be sure.

A low seductive laugh rang in my ears. "Yup. I already cleared it with the academy…and your mother. They agreed that it could not hurt."

Finally that little emotion grew stronger and stronger and I was able to detect what it was. Excitement.

"When are we leaving?"

"I figured you'd want to leave tonight. But if not…"

"No, tonight is perfect!" I turned my head and my lips abruptly met his. It was a lot longer than the one I had received when I first arrived, but it was nowhere near as hungry as our kisses were before the attack. Nowhere near as animal-like as when we were in the cabin. But I was okay with that, I wasn't ready for that just yet.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I didn't have time to mope or cry, Dimitri kept me busy by making me prepare to go to forks. When I asked him how long we were staying he said it was more-or-less permanent. We would leave when we got bored.

We were pursuing the lifestyle I had always dreamed for me and Dimitri. Just us in our own little world. It was the one thing that could wake me from this ever-lasting nightmare.

We were ready to leave at about five-thirty, and I couldn't have been more excited. Dimitri, on the other hand, had a sad glint in his eyes when we decided it was time.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't want him to be making a huge sacrifice for me. I hated to think that I would be dragging him down.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss this place." He gave me a sad smile. "A lot of memories."

I considered that. This academy held a lot of memories for me as well, most of them I wanted to forget. Each one a painful memory of my best friend.

"I met you here," he said simply. "I think there are two places I'll miss more than anything. The gym and the cabin."

I had to admit, those were wonderful places.

"Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Of course, Roza. You know I would do anything for you."

"I know. But do you _want_ to leave?" I repeated. Why did I pick now to be able to think clearly?

"Yes," Dimitri said with no hesitation. "It kills me to see you so miserable. I would enjoy living in a tent as long as you were there and you were happy."

I smiled. A real genuine smile. It felt weird on my face, but it fit. "I love you."

"Believe me, I feel the same. I just don't think you realize how _much_." Without another word, Dimitri grabbed my hand and led me down to the school gates. We walked very slowly, neither of us speaking, just taking in what used to be our life.

Sometimes, when we passed certain buildings or spots I would see the corner of his mouth twitch or his eyes would sparkle just a little more than usual. Other times he just squeezed my hand.

Once we were at the Academy entrance I was greeted with several familiar faces. Each one made my chest ache just a little bit more, but I had to suck it up and say goodbye to all my friends.

The first—and probably easiest—good bye went out to Alberta. It wasn't a very heartfelt parting, but it still meant a lot that she would be there.

Then there was Christian. Oh god, Christian. I don't know how I could even look at him without bursting into tears. But I guess that was proof that I was slightly healing. Christian had been there with me in Spokane. That experience, plus our mutual love for Liss gave us an unspoken friendship that neither of us would admit to. Then there was the attack. When the Strigoi invaded St. Vladimir's Christian was the one who fought by my side. He was also there to witness Lissa's awakening. Somehow he was able to compose himself a million times better than me, though it still clearly eats him up inside. He loved Lissa almost as much as I did.

I gave a quick hug to Mia and even Adrian. Next was Eddie.

My last moments with Eddie were just as torturously difficult as with Christian, but for entirely different reasons. Eddie had been a great friend to me in so many ways. He had taken to protecting me and sticking up for me after Mason's death, and he was doing the same after Lissa was taken. Eddie was like a brother to me. The sadness in his eyes was evident as I broke away from his strong embrace.

As much as it was killing me inside to be leaving the academy and everybody that I loved—other than Dimitri—I knew that what I was doing was right. Getting away was only healthy for myself and my friends. My despair was weighing all of them down. It was preventing them from being as happy and carefree as they should. And would I be Rose Hathaway if I let everybody else suffer because of me?

The whole thing was relatively silent, but certainly not short. Dimitri watched it all stone-faced. He was obviously more upset about it then he was leading me to believe.

My Prince Charming, who was rescuing me and taking me to our own private castle, nodded towards the men guarding the gates. The iron gates opened slowly, and I saw a black SUV waiting. I walked uncharacteristically slow to the passenger side and hopped in as Dimitri made his way around to the driver's side. When he closed the car door I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It's just a little going away gift from the guardians," he told me sullenly. He realized a second to late that he forgot to cover up his tone.

"Dimitri…" I started, but he didn't let me get any farther.

"Rose, I'm fine." The words came out a little too tense.

"Dimitri." I repeated, more stern.

"We'll talk later. Right now, I just want to get going." He hit the gas pedal hard, and that was the end of the conversation.

I soon found out that we had an eight and a half hour drive ahead of us. I asked if Dimitri wanted to go half and half, but as usual he would have none of that. He was the driver.

There wasn't much to do other than listen to Dimitri's outdated music or go to sleep. The second option sounded much more delightful. I leaned my seat as far back as it would go and I shut my eyes. With all the bumps in the road before we reached the highway, sleep was difficult, but it eventually found me.

And I sure wished it hadn't. No matter the excitement of my life, no matter how distracted my mind was, my subconscious did not fail to bring back the painful images. The images that haunted me every time I fell asleep. Why had I chosen to rest? I should have just dealt with the horrendous music. I much preferred that to the next set of illustrations that my mind drew up.

All of the scenarios were generally the same, usually a few alterations, but they all hurt equally.

_Triumph. I could smell it, I could see it, I could feel it throughout every muscle. I pulled my stake out of the last surviving Strigoi, and flashed a smile towards Christian Ozera. He had done fantastic work as well, providing an excellent distraction when the numbers became just too much for me to handle. _

_I turned to make sure he was alright. He had exerted a lot of magic for the battle. But instead of seeing his exhausted face I simply saw air. He was gone. I turned a few circles searching for him, but he was nowhere in near sight. _

"_Christian?" I called out. _

_Only a few instants later came a gurgled scream—no, roar. "ROSE!" _

_I faced the direction it came from and immediately spotted Christian. He was about twenty yards away, and he stood in front of a glowing fire. It took me a moment to realize there was a body under the fire. Damn, we had missed one. _

_I began to sprint over to him, but before I was even half way across the distance, I read something in his eyes. It was now or never. "No! Christian I got him!" _

_He didn't listen. He closed his eyes and I saw the force he put into his magic. Tons of flames sprouted from the fire that had already existed, but it died almost instantly. Christian's body landed to the ground with a thump. Shit._

_The Strigoi may have been free, but he was almost burned to a crisp. I ran to Christian's side as quickly as I could, but apparently it wasn't quick enough. The Strigoi was beside Christian, but his eyes were locked on me. Recognition flashed. It was the blond Strigoi. The one that had gotten away from us. His words echoed in my head:_

I'll come back for you after I finish her.

_But he didn't get to her, Christian caught him and now the Strigoi's lips were moving towards Christian's neck—moving quickly. But I was moving so slow. Why were my feet moving so impossibly slow? _

_Finally, I was only about a yard away. I clutched my stake, and I braced myself to attack, but I never got the opportunity. Somebody had taken the Strigoi by surprise and pushed him. It wasn't a guardian—the shove was much too light. Was it another Strigoi just trying to get the blond one out of the way? I didn't know and I didn't have enough time to pin him, because he was falling towards me. On me. _

_We both fell to the ground and I heard a frighteningly loud crack and a scream to match it. My scream. My bones cracking. No, of course not, it couldn't have just been one broken bone. It couldn't have been just my arm, or ankle. That I probably would have been able to deal with. I probably would have been able to continue fighting. But no. Of course not. It was my whole left side. From my toes all the way to elbow. _

_Crushed by the damn Strigoi, who was hardly even affected by the fall other than the fact it had slowed down his attack. Once he had gotten back to his feet I could see who the push had come from. I don't know how I wasn't passed out on the floor, or even on the verge to bleeding to death. But maybe it would have been better if I was. The next scene was much too horrible to have witnessed._

_I screamed, and I tried to fight. I tried to force myself to get off the ground. But none of that worked my body was not capable of such tremendous acts. The only thing that resulted was Christian waking up. He was in a panic, but realization clicked in much too late. By then, the blond Strigoi already had my best friend unconscious in his arms and was making a run off of the campus._

"NO!" My whole body shot up. I was back in reality, but I didn't know where I was, and I didn't really care. All I could focus on was the excruciating tear in my heart that always came with the memory.

I was breathing heavily and my vision was blurred with tears and rage and depression. How was I stupid enough to let it happen? How could I have allowed such a treacherous act? Vasilisa Dragomir, the _last_ Dragomir, was now a Strigoi and it was all my fault. There were only eleven remaining families left, and it was all due to the fact I hadn't been able to stop him. But I was the only one who thought so. Why did nobody blame me when it was clearly my fault?

I _needed_ blame. I _needed_ punishment. I deserved it.

Maybe, though, everyone knew that I was dealt my own punishment? Maybe they realized that no amount of time in jail or whatever cruel things they did to murderers was nearly as bad as the emotional damage this left on me. All the physical harm that had occurred to me that night felt like nothing compared to the heartache I felt when I thought of Lissa.

I was more than breathing heavily then. I was actually hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. It was too much. It was all too much. My hands went out to the nearest things around me and I gripped with all my force onto whatever it was they had found. My nails dug in as I tried to breathe.

"Roza!" A heavenly voice had broken into my anguished haze. It held so much concern so much tenderness that I remembered I had to stay strong. I somehow recalled how to breathe, and I was able to see once more.

"Roza, please." The voice pleaded over and over again. It was so soft, so full of desperation. I needed to control myself.

I don't know how long it took, but I eventually came back to myself. My breathing was still labored, but it was it was slowly getting better. That was when everything crashed back down on me.

I was in the car with Dimitri—always my savior—and we were on our way to Washington. We were going to live together like I had always dreamed, and he was going to help me move on. I looked towards the gorgeous Russian face and saw all of the love and heartbreak that it held.

It hurt him when this happened to me. It was as much torture for him as it was for me. That was how our relationship always worked. Our souls were practically one. Our hearts practically beat together. I hated having to cause him so much pain, but it was inevitable. I really couldn't control it.

I realized that he had pulled to the side of road—right before the highway. "Roza," he breathed. This time it was in relief, rather than woe. His hands were clutching the steering wheel, so much so that his knuckles were turning white. I looked at my hands. One grasped the side panel of the door; the other was clasped onto the side of my seat. I released the pressure and he quickly followed.

"That was the worse it's ever been," I whispered as I turned my head back towards him.

He closed his eyes and didn't respond for a while. He was trying to gather himself, I realized. "That was the scariest it's ever been," he said, finally.

**TA-DAH! Chapter one :D**

**I know, they haven't even gotten to forks yet, but hey, that seemed like a good place to stop. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri and I sat silently in the car for what seemed to be forever. It was a good forever. We both needed to calm down and get our emotions in check. Dimitri knew when I was ready to get going again. It was one of the many glories of our relationship: we just knew each other that well.

He let out a really long sigh before placing one of his hands back on the steering wheel. I was staring out my window, but my peripherals caught every single movement he made. His head turned slowly towards me. "Rose, look at me," Dimitri demanded.

I did. I was surprised to find how intense his eyes were when they caught mine. The gorgeous brown made me catch my breath. The hand that wasn't attached to the wheel found my hand and laced our fingers together. "You're strong," he told me gently. "So strong. You know that. Please, just don't give up. I love you and we will get through this. Together. I promise we will. I'll always be here for you, I told you that." His words were so strong and filled with love, I still found it hard to believe that he was truly mine.

I tugged my hand back. Dimitri thought I was trying to release his hold, so when he un-spread his fingers I tugged harder, pulling him to me. Instead of giving him some romantic speech about how I could get through anything with him—which was definitely true—I pressed my lips against his. Hard. It was the most intense kiss we had shared since the cabin. It lasted a long time, but still ended way too quickly.

Without another word, Dimitri turned the key in the ignition and drove. We hit the highway within minutes.

Most of the car ride was quiet. We didn't need words. But there were still a few things that had to be discussed. "So," I said. My tone must have hinted towards dangerous territory because his eyes flicked toward me for only a second, then his jaw clenched. Oh, he knew what was coming.

"We have to talk about this Dimitri!" It came out as more of a squeal than any sort of demand. When I checked his expression, it was almost amused. "Hey, this isn't funny."

"Sorry, but there are several factors that make it funny."

"Like?"

"Well, maybe funny isn't the right word. It's more like, I don't know how to describe it. You could call it irony I suppose. Anyways, there's the fact that you are in the darkest place I have ever seen you, yet you still seem to care so much about what I feel. You're so incredibly unobservant at this point, yet you seem to be completely perceptive of my every emotion. I've never had anyone understand me like that, Rose. So, you can imagine my amusement.

Next, your voice just raised about three octaves. It was cute." He flashed me a smile. It didn't reach his eyes, but it was still beautiful.

"I'm not cute."

"Of course you are—among many other things."

I felt the butterflies that were always present when he said stuff like that to me. I pushed them away as I tried to keep my focus.

"Stop changing the subject. I know you don't want to upset me, but I'm getting pretty pissed that you're not talking to me."

He sighed in resignation. "Rose, like I said before, I'm not really all that bothered that we're leaving. It's just that I know we can't go back."

"We can't?"

"Well, we could but it would only hurt you. The only time we'd ever go back there is when you're…better. And seeing it all again, well that would destroy you. So, it's just kind of a sad thought. That's where we met, as I pointed out earlier, and it's where my life changed completely. It's where all of your friends are," he paused, realizing that his words were not chosen carefully. I decided to let it slide, afraid that if I interrupted he'd think I was getting sad and he would stop. "It's what you have considered home for most of your life. And—" He stopped.

"And what?"

"What if when this is all said and done, you decide…"

"Decide what?" I sounded very snippy. I was getting impatient.

"What if you decide you no longer want me? God, that has always been a constant thought for me. You're young and you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

I felt the bewildered expression creep on my face. "You're really worried about that?"

His eyes were still on the road, and I couldn't see much of his face, but I noticed a sheepish grin as he nodded.

A laugh escaped my lips and it was definitely on the verge of sounding hysterical. "That's ridiculous! I love you. Only you. You know that. You're the only one I want now, and well, ever. I may be young, but I'm not stupid, or blind, or oblivious to my own feelings. First of all, there are so many girls who want you. I would be…just stupid to give you up. You're smart and caring and tender. We belong together.

And then there's the detail that you are just…irresistible. I had to fight temptation since the moment I met you. When you go places, there's never one woman whose eyes don't follow your every move. In fact I think _you're_ the blind one. I should be having your worries."

Dimitri's eyes were off the road now. They widened and he looked at me in shock. Had he really not noticed? "Did you just say I was blind?"

"Metaphorically, of course."

"Please don't tell me you forgot about—wait, let me name them," Dimitri was smiling again. He held so much more beauty then any god could ever achieve. "Adrian Ivashkov, Jesse Zecklos, Mason Ashford…and that's just the people you talked to on a daily basis. You do _not_ know the amount of guys that talked about you when…well, you get my point." A little chuckle left his mouth.

I was not going to get in an argument with him about this. He must have realized that. His focus transferred back to the road. "I'm just telling you, it's a constant worry. You asked me to talk about it, so I did. But like I said, I'd do anything for you. This…well, I have a feeling this is going to be nice." I had a feeling he was right.

That was most of the conversation. He actually let me put my own music on, and that kept me distracted for some time. The only really bad moments were when I would try to enter Lissa's head out of boredom. And though I hardly gave off anything in my expression or posture, I was sure Dimitri noticed when these moments occurred.

After several hours he took an exit. Were we there already? That question was immediately answered when he pulled swiftly into the parking lot of a motel. "I'm exhausted," he told me. I understood.

I followed suit as he got out of the car and entered the motel. The lobby was a lot warmer than I would have expected. And cleaner. It was decorated with fake plants in corners and on shelves. A sofa rested in one of the far corners along with a glass side table. The walls were a soft blue and they were surprisingly welcome, unlike the motels I had seen in movies with peeling wallpaper and rats flying out of the walls.

Dimitri spoke with the receptionist, who at first refused us, claiming that we needed a credit card to get a room. A large wad of cash quickly changed his mind. I shot Dimitri a look and he responded with a shrug.

We finally had our room, and upon entering, Dimitri and I both flopped on the bed. As the fluffy comforters wrapped around him he almost looked peaceful. It was amazing to see all of his features relax if only for a few seconds.

"You're going to sleep in that?" I asked as I looked over his jeans, white T-Shirt, and of course duster.

"Of course not. I'll be back," He told me and he left the room to get our bags.

He came back in about a minute with one bag. He rummaged through it quickly and pulled out two pairs of sweatpants, throwing one at me. "Bathroom's over there," he said, pointing to a door on the other side of the room.

I laughed. He was still looking at me as I slid my shirt over my head then unbuttoned my pants, ripping them off as well. Before I put on the sweatpants, I glanced up at him to find that he was still staring. I gave another giggle as I pulled the sweatpants up. "You seem to be enjoying the view, but I have bad news. This room has excellent air conditioning, and sleeping like this would be very cold. I'm going to need a shirt."

He seemed to have issues tearing his eyes off of me, but he went back to his bag and gave me a T-Shirt that was much too large.

"I like the other look better. You know, there's always body heat…" It was stated lightly, but I could see the seriousness behind the teasing. That brought a pang of guilt, but I still smiled.

"Yes, there is," I watched him as he removed his shirt revealing the perfectly sculpted muscles that were etched in my memory. As if to torture me, he didn't put a shirt on.

I crawled onto the queen-sized mattress, immediately wrapping myself with blankets. Dimitri was on the other side a few seconds later, after turning off the light.

Five minutes had passed and I knew he wasn't asleep, despite his claims of fatigue. I wasn't either, of course, I was too terrified to close my eyes. "Dimitri," I said softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," he didn't realize how much I meant it. Under normal circumstances, it's safe to say I would be all over him. I just couldn't.

"For what?"

"It's just that, we can finally be together, but there are always stupid complications. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

Dimitri moved in closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Rose, please don't worry about that. That is the last thing that needs to be on your mind."

"But it's on yours."

"It was a joke, I'm sorry."

"But it is on your mind."

"Of course, I'm only human," I felt it was getting much easier to make him admit things to me.

"So, I'm sorry."

"Listen, I obviously think about what happened in the cabin…a lot. It was amazing, and I really wish it would happen again. I know it will, when you're ready. But in the mean time, I need you to focus on being happy. Please don't ever feel like you're depriving me of anything. Though you are very hard to resist, I managed to do so for nearly a year. You're just getting revenge."

"I'm still sorry," I didn't care what he told me, I knew how much he wanted it. I wanted it to. I craved it. It would probably be like pouring water on the witch inside of me. It would most likely melt all of the depression away. But I just couldn't.

"Sleep now, Roza. And please dream happy dreams."

For the first time in three weeks, I didn't dream at all. That was a blessing in itself.

The next morning, Dimitri checked us out right away and we were on the road again—after I made him stop for donuts, of course. That day consisted of four and a half hours of driving. Finally, he pulled into a little trail with a sign welcoming us to Forks.

Dimitri wasn't kidding when he told me it was a small town. I remember one time, Dimitri and I were in Idaho at a gas station, I had seen a wooded area and asked what it would be like to live there, peacefully where no one could find us.

_I would think it was nice. I think you'd be bored._ He told me. It's funny how things work, really. Because when he pulled up to a house it was small and completely enveloped in trees. I was surprised he found it. Then, I remembered something else from that conversation.

"We're going to have cable, right?" My voice came out a little _too_ worried.

Dimitri smirked. "Of course. I don't think I'd be able to deal with you if we didn't."

I gave him a joking glare, then averted my eyes back to the house. It was kind of nice. Cozy, I'm sure. "How long have you had this planned, Comrade?"

"This? Well that's hard to say. I've had _something_ planned after about a week. I hated to see you suffering. But your mother actually helped me make arrangements and this situation was established just yesterday."

"My mother…helped you?"

"Yes Rose," he chuckled. "Despite what you think, Janine really _does_ care about you. She wants you to be happy."

I gave him a disbelieving look, but pushed the topic no further.

As we entered the small house, I realized it was a lot larger on the inside than the out. It was fully furnished and ready for living in. The living room was a light brown color—eggshell, I think?—with white carpet. Against one of the walls there was a black entertainment center that held a small television on top of it. I felt a sneer. "We're going to have to make some upgrades."

"I figured as much."

Much to my surprise, there was a black leather couch sitting across from the T.V. stand, and it looked pretty comfortable. In the middle there was a white-wood coffee table with end tables on both sides of the couch to match.

That was about all the decorating in the living room, and next was the kitchen/dining room. It was a pretty basic kitchen and I didn't care enough to know the specifics of the utensils. It was mostly just white and black with a white tile. The dining room table matched the coffee and end tables.

Knowing Dimitri, I expected him to be a gentleman and get a two bedroom house. Fortunately, he didn't. The one bedroom that the house contained was pretty bare other than the king-sized bed, dresser and T.V.

"I know it's not much now, it's really all I could afford. But I'm positive we'll be able to upgrade…shortly."

"What, you're going to win the lottery or something?" I laughed.

"Or something." He said flatly. It was odd, but I decided to acknowledge it later.

"So this is it, huh?"

"This is it."

"Well…I'm sure we can find something to entertain us every day…" I was beginning to doubt that. Maybe he was right. I _would_ get bored.

"Maybe you can make some friends at school and they can teach you the ropes of Forks."

That caught my attention. My head jerked towards him, and I shot daggers. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

He let out a heavy sigh and sat on the corner of the large bed. "Rose, I know you're eighteen now, but you have to finish high school. It's only a few months and ti will be over before you know it."

"Why do I need high school?" I snapped.

"Because, Rose! You're going to need to finish so that maybe you can get a job or something. Don't make me get into the importance of an education." His voice turned gentle, and his eyes began to smolder me. I used all my self control to stand my ground.

"The only thing I know how to do is be a guardian!" It was meant to sound fierce and stern but that was ruined when my voice broke on the last word.

"No, no. That's not true." Dimitri assured, but I was barely listening. "Rose, you are good at so many things. So, you're science and history grades aren't perfect…that's okay. Anybody who meets you will immediately notice your dedication and your determination. I did."

I sighed, knowing I had no choice in the matter. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow," he answered warily.

**Chapter two complete :D**

**I know I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet, but it's coming soon. A lot of stories start slow. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
